Righteous Iron Fist
Righteous Iron Fist, usually known simply as "Iron Fist", is a Teen Grid nation led by Fenix Hudson. It was officially established circa November, 2007, with the establishment of the new nation combined remnants of the Teen Resistance Movement and Black Fire. The origin of Righteous Iron Fist traces back to Summer of 2007, making it a product of the 2nd Gridwide War, with a age equivalent to that of Copper Shriner's Spartan Empire. History Iron Fist has a immense amount of history, even if the history is chosen to be told post-Teen Resistance Movement days. Righteous Iron Fist was founded circa November of 2007, bringing together all the followers of Fenix Hudson and his ideologies. These people included veterans of the Teen Resistance Movement, Black Fire, and some members of a small army called 82nd Assault. Righteous Iron Fist founded during the event labeled the Council of Adams. In a meeting between Fenix Hudson (Leader of the Teen Resistance Movement, Zamin Au (Represenative of Black Fire's remnants, and Reaper Takacs (Leader of 82nd Assault's remnants), a conclusion was made. Agreed upon in the Gravity Space Station over Adams, Zamin Au officially recognized Fenix Hudson as his leader, as did Reaper Takacs. In this move, Fenix Hudson assimilated all the forces of the trio, and founded the new and original Teen Grid army and nation, Righteous Iron Fist. Righteous Iron Fist built its first base in the simulator Coda, over much of the land that once was the Coda Peragon of British Military. This was due to Fenix Hudson buying the land from T3hh4x Orr. The base was named Myriax Stronghold, being a powerful fortress. The base was constructed from a variety of builders, due to Righteous Iron Fist having a huge collection of talented builders. The base never opened however, due to sabotage operations from Black Talon and New Rome. Attempts to sway Righteous Iron Fist failed, even in the face of Black Talon aggression, along with Black Talon's allies. The base in Coda was sold, never being opened. A large parcel was purchased in Shasta after this, on a mountainside and the land below. This brought forth the "Shasta Era". The base in Shasta was built by an Iron Fist at the time, named Char Enfield. Char was one of the original Iron Fists, being a ex-Black Fire and former Teen Resistance Movement soldier. The base was a mountainside fortress, or citadel, leading it to being named Myriax Citadel. At this time, the official armor for post-training Iron Fists was the Heavy Infantry equipment, produced by Raistlin Nohkan. The former suit, which was open-sourced, became training armor. That suit was the Light Infantry equipment produced by Curly Fride. Iron Fist faced adversity from a army sponsored by Black Talon, this army being Bloodline. Bloodline wanted retribution due to its predecessor being defeated by Iron Fist's predecessor months before. Bloodline headquarters was on the other side of the simulator. This period became filled with taunting and anger. This was also the phases before Operation Almsgiver would be launched, a campaign named after the fact these events were occuring during the time shortly before Thanksgiving. Iron Fist sent a [Grid emissary to the Main Grid armies Merczateers and Alliance Navy at the time, along with recruiting Teen Grid army pioneer Chain Plissikn into Iron Fist, Chain being the founder of the disbanded Helghast. When Fenix Hudson was absent one night, a Iron Fist Vran was instigated into opening the ban wall before construction was completed. This led to a mock battle, in which Bloodline abused the absence of a installed antiflight and finished defenses. This led to the Vran, who will remain unnamed, being demoted and properly exiled from Iron Fist. Bloodline sabotage during a battle resulted in the Myriax Citadel being half-destroyed, leading the base to being totally returned and sold. This led to the "Bannockburn Era", or "Bannockburn Depression". This period was caused by extensive attack from anti-Christian and anti-conservative forces on Iron Fist fiscally. Iron Fist ran itself in a small Bannockburn outpost for the time, until a revival occured after the the third in command of Iron Fist, Char Enfield outwitted the second in command into giving him all rights to the group. Char then ejected all members pf the group except 3 others, sold all of the land, and invited members of other groups in. After this betrayal, Char was asked on numerous occasions to return to the group and build for Fenix. Most invitations were declined, save one where he built the whampoa academy for the army before being ejected for his beliefs. The help of Jacob Burch led to Iron Fist getting a new head quarters. This base was in Pop, and made a revival for Iron Fist. Enemies showed their notice of the revival when the March on Pop occurred, where huge numbers of enemies appeared outside, marching down Pop Road. New surges in recruitment, fame, and power occurred. Iron Fist began successfully engaging Black Talon, British Military, and Valkyrie Alliance. Some opposition also came from random late-night suprise attacks from Bloodline and Spartan Empire. Spartan Empire later apologized for the ambush. Some battles were lost, however, a good measure were won. Iron Fist had successfully returned. The Pop base lasted until early February. At this time, Iron Fist moved to Yarmouth. It became inactive after February for a month at most, and returned in April to bring forth the most modern era, the "Yarmouth Era". The Lucal Beachhead was constructed, after a short time of using the codename for ressurection, Kuomintang. Iron Fist switched sides at this time, making peace with all its old enemies. At this time, Iron Fist resumed conflict with Valkyrie Alliance, after declaring war on New Rome and its supporting forces, including Spetsnaz (Formerly known as United Nation and Dark Valkyrie). This new period of adversity from New Rome and its allies has given birth to brand new conflicts and opportunities for Iron Fist. Iron Fist forces began the conflict after a raid on Spetsnaz in the last days of April. The conflict became official when Iron Fists clashed with Romans during a raid on New Rome's Mactus. The latest major encounter was on May 4th, 2008, when Iron Fists scored a major victory during a two-hour assault on Spetsnaz's Hyszel Base, fighting off Spetsnaz along with a large Valkyrie Alliance reinforcement and some troops from New Rome. Rumor also hints that some negotiations for mild cooperation with Black Talon is occuring between Black Talon's leader, Exuvae Hykova, and Iron Fist leader Fenix Hudson. The current headquarters of Iron Fist is the Thule Complex of Yarmouth, primarily constructed by Exuvae Hykova, with furnishings done by Fenix Hudson and defenses done by Gate Smalls. Hierarchy Iron Fist has a complex hierarchy. The hierarchy is in the Enochian language, a highly controversial and religiously-influenced language either discovered or developed around the Renaissance. Iron Fist's ranks arent the only things in Enochian, as bases are also usually named in Enochian. The normal post-training mainstream ranks in highest-to-lowest are: Adohi, Adgmach, Vran, Vovim, Siatris, Napeai. Supporting roles include Casarms, who are either builders, scripters, gunsmiths, armorers, or animators. The rank for training individuals is currently Recruit. Culture Righteous Iron Fist has its own distinct culture. Influenced greatly by religious, political, and philosophical sources, it is a dystopia. Claimed radically Christian or fascist by enemies, the nation iass establishing a elective government. The government is powerfully autocratic, however, warranting some criticism from liberal opponents. The official language is Enochian. The language is chosen in reflection of the Christian heritage, and the controversy developed by the Enochian language. The Iron Fist generally, as a culture, has many of the most talented scripters, builders, gunsmiths, and armorers of the Teen Grid. Also, with many intellectuals, the Iron Fists endorse education in their nation. Thus, the Righteous Iron Fist's Academy consists of courses meant for both citizenry and soldiery. Electives are allowed in order to encourage soldiery to gain merits previous to entering the military, or for citizenry to learn more about both Teen Grid and Main Grid history. Righteous Iron Fist's influences from real-life history can be clearly seen. Righteous Iron Fist is strongly based on religious and political ideologies, and thus, is laid to influence by them as well. The concept of Righteous Iron Fist was constructed in Fenix Hudson's mind, reflecting his ideologies, and his perspective on life and the afterlife. It was inspired by the research of republican and fascist ideas. Figures in history such as Francisco Franco, Abraham Lincoln, Benito Mussolini, Chiang Kai-shek, Richard Nixon, George W. Bush, and in loosely Adolf Hitler influence the development of the ideas perceived by Iron Fist. Generally, the ideas perceived by Fenix Hudson is a world after World War Three, in which nations adapt to more radical and revolutionary ideologies, the same outcomes of every world war the Earth has seen, including the Seven Year's War, the Napoleonic Wars, and World War One. In this case, the world has deteriorated into a endless struggle for primacy between the opposite poles of religion, politics, and ethnicity. The world separates into two sides, the armies of the right-wing whom defend Christianity and conservatism, against the left-wing whom fight for atheism and liberalism. The world has fallen to dystopia, and a nation of Christian and authoritarian power has risen. The final fight between those forces tighten and fragment, and Righteous Iron Fist stands as the warrior-nation in the struggle, fighting for faith, strength, and honor. The flag of Righteous Iron Fist also carries much meaning. The new flag, adopted in early-to-mid May 2008, is complex. The fist symbolizes Righteous Iron Fist's solidarity and strength. The gear represents Iron Fist's belief in industrialism and capitalism. The cross symbolizes Iron Fist's Christian influences, with the sig runes representing Iron Fist's right-wing tendencies and power. Note, the flag is a adapted and modified version of the World War Two German Wehrmacht flag, with the gear being adopted and modified from the Gears of War Coalition of Ordered Governments symbol. Criticsm Iron Fist has been considered a radically theocratic or right-wing force. Being called fascists, ultraconservatives, unbridled capitalists, and war-mongerers, many of these criticisms disappeared when peace was made with former enemies. New criticisms are coming from the new enemies, including the anti-religious and imperialist forces of New Rome, and the communist forces of Spetsnaz. Iron Fist publically describes itself as a dystopia, endorsing the beliefs of moderate fascism, militarism, capitalism, and Christianity.